finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter (Tactics Advance)
Hunter is a job in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance available to humes. They wield the almighty greatbows and use them most proficiently against monsters. Almost all of their abilities are centered around monster-fighting, with abilities like Sidewinder (which doubles the attack when used against monsters). The Hunter has favorable stat growth and access to Ultima Shot, a powerful ability which triples attack power, making it an especially devastating job. Its counterpart is the Sniper, a viera job. Growth Hunters rival Fighters for the position of best Attack-oriented hume job. Like its predecessor, the Archer, Hunters have higher MP, Attack, Resistance and Speed than their sword-wielding counterpart, but have lower HP, Magic Power and Defense in return. Abilities Hunt Oust's chance of success depends on the number of KOs the caster has been responsible for, and the percentage of HP the target has left. : MinHP% = 50 - Number of Units Caster has KO'd : HP% = Max HP * MinHP% / 100 : Hit% = - Target's HP) * 100 / HP% Aim: Vitals has a random effect: *11/101: Inflict Berserk *25/101: Inflict Disable *35/101: Inflict Blind *25/101: Inflict Immobilize *5/101: Reduce Target to 1 HP Capture's chance of success is equal to the following: : Hit% = * (Target's Max HP - Target's HP) / Target's Max HP Capture automatically fails under certain conditions. Reaction Support Combo Capture guide Capture is a complicated attack as there are a number of factors that need to be in place to make it functional. The player must get in a fight with a monster and steadily weaken it but not kill it. The Hunter's Hunting ability and the Paladin's Subdue ability can be used slowly weaken the monster. If there is 0% chance of being captured, one can go through the following checklist: *The monster cannot be at full health, or have at least 23/24 of it. *The monster cannot be the last remaining enemy on the battlefield. The player can revive another enemy, preferably rendering it asleep, disabled, or stopped. *The following enemies cannot be captured: Undead (Zombies and Vampires), Tonberrykind (Ton- and Masterberries), Rockbeasts (Toughskins and Blade Biters), and Fairies (Sprite and Titania). *Any monster with a Hero Medal cannot be captured. *A previously captured monster of the same species must not already occupy the available slot in the Monster Bank. The success rate of Capture is mediocre at best; the best success rate is 24%, and Concentrate, Turbo MP, status ailments (including Stop and Sleep), and the facing do not affect it. The success rate is determined solely by the monster's remaining HP. For every 24th of max HP that was taken off the monster, 1% is added to the success rate. The only thing the player can do to aid in their capture is to either bring in more Hunters (or at least units with "Hunt" as the secondary A-Ability with Capture) or Haste the Hunter. After capturing the monster, the player can raise it. Overview Even though many of the Hunter abilities revolve around monsters, the class is also a strong ranged combatant. Wielding greatbows and Weapon Atk+, Hunters can deal great physical damage. Archer abilities fit well with the Hunter since they provide some more support. Hunters are also commonly run with Blue Magic since their MP is high enough to actually use it to useful effect. Hunters are required for capturing monsters and training Morpher. Overall, Hunters are strong ranged units well-geared to eliminate other ranged enemies and make monster encounters easier to handle. Enemy Hunters' monster-related techniques aren't very useful, but their other skills remain potent. The player should close the distance quickly, but mages and other fragile units will need to be wary; Hunters have an easy time reaching even the clan's backline fighters. Physical tanks, like Paladins or Defenders, can withstand Hunter attacks better than almost anyone else. When laws are in effect against bows or their abilities, Hunters become helpless. Gallery FFTA Sonic Boom.png|Sonic Boom. FFTA Oust.png|Oust. FFTA Advice.png|Advice. FFTA Aim Vitals.png|Aim: Vitals. FFTA Hunting.png|Hunting. FFTA Addle.png|Addle. FFTA Sidewinder.png|Sidewinder. FFTA Capture.png|Capture. Trivia *The Hunter's artwork appears to equip a knife, but in gameplay Hunters can only equip greatbows. This is fixed in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift as the Hunter job class may equip both, although all of the A-Abilities and passive abilities are learned from greatbows. es:Cazador (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) it:Cacciatore (Tactics Advance) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance